The Day It All Started
by PrincessSylveon
Summary: Stiles gets bitten by a feral werewolf. He experiences what its like to be one and Derek helps Stiles learn how to control his new abilities. The werewolf may not be a werewolf at all and the pack tries to find what it is that Stiles had gotten turned into.


The Day It All Started

I had wanted to always make a story about Teen Wolf but never really thought about it too hard. This story contains the following: violence, profanity, and pretty much in between.

 **Stiles**

I was driving home from a long day of school. I had been thinking about how weak I am to not being able to help my friends fight off the supernatural creatures that comes to Beacon Hills. I stopped a few feet from my house and got out of my Jeep. I decided to have a walk through the woods to clear my head before getting approached by my dad.

Lately, things haven't been all that great between my dad and I. Months ago, he found out about my friends being werewolves, he had forbidden me to talk to them. So, after a few days of arguing about wanting to hang out with Scotty, I had decided to start taking walks through the woods after school to clear my head.

I had walked for a few good minutes that I started to head back. Before I got to the edge of the woods, I heard a growl. I looked over to the right of me and I was staring at a werewolf. The first thought that came to mind was to start running. I went back into the woods to get away from it but I was so tired that if I stopped running, it'd get me for sure. I figured that I had ran for about ten minutes, that I forgot that it was a full moon tonight.

"Fuck," I whispered. "I forgot about the full moon and dad's rules. Shit."

I had came to a stop but tripped on a rock. I screamed as the werewolf came up to me and bit me deep into the neck. The next thing I saw before fainting was the wolf's own screams.

 **Derek**

I heard a scream coming from inside the woods and picked up on a blood scent. I called Scott to come to the woods before heading off. I just only hope that it wasn't Stiles. I ran as fast as my supernatural speed can take me when I came to the spot where the blood ended and then I saw him.

I attacked the werewolf as soon as Scott came and had told him to get Stiles. I had just finished killing the wolf and I looked at the sky and could tell that Stiles forgot about staying in doors.

"DEREK! You have to see this."

I ran over to Scott and Stiles and saw a bite on his neck. I grabbed hold of Stiles' hand and began drawing the pain away from him as soon as I saw that he was hurting.

I told Scott, "We have to get him to the Sheriff and tell him what happened."

Scott and I ran to Stiles' house with him in my arms and knocked on the door. We heard the Sheriff open it and saw his eyes fall on Stiles.

"Hurry. Put him on the couch," Sheriff said after standing aside.

I told Scott to call Melissa over and explained to the Sheriff about what happened when I got to him.

The Sheriff yelled. "Why did you let this happen? Why couldn't you just stay out of his life and stop asking him to put his life aside for a bunch of werewolves? If he hadn't been involved in this, then maybe my son would've been alive."

I could smell the fear and sadness from Stiles' dad. I allowed him to take his time while I talk to Scott.

"My mom's on her way."

I nodded.

"Derek. I don't think it was just any werewolf that attacked him. It was probably a feral, but I think we should let the pack know what happened."

I shook my head. "Not unless we're sure that Stiles is healing or actually dead. That bite was deep. So until Melissa comes, we have to watch over him. Go talk to the Sheriff. He knows you more than me. I'll keep my eyes on the woods."

 **Scott**

"Don't worry, Sheriff. He'll wake up soon. For now, we just have to pray," I said calmly.

The Sheriff sniffled. "Why do you guys risk your own safety for others? More specifically, why Derek?"

I shook my head. "Maybe because we're a pack and a pack never risks the safety of others. As for Derek. His family was burned in their own home surrounded by Mountain Ash. And as far as we know, its just Derek, his younger sister Cora, and Peter. We try to protect each other but sometimes failing to do so if we're up against something that we don't know about."

"SCOTT! Your mom is here!"

I clamped my ears with my hands. "Derek, not so loud," I said. "Hi mom. Thanks for coming. We were wondering if you could tell us if Stiles is alive or not. He got bitten by a werewolf but it didnt look like your every day werewolf."

My mom nodded. "I'll check if his wound is closing or anything. Why don't you two call everyone and tell them. I'm sure they'll be worried."


End file.
